Ella Blanchet
OC will return eventually, this time without shitty plot. Ella is a fullbringer working with Al Fapone's Army of Evil. She is Tyler J. Blanchet's twin sister. Appearance Standing at 5’7” and pale as snow, Ella is a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She often wears a sleeveless button down white shirt accompanied by blue jean shorts and white high top converse shoes. The outfit is accentuated by a red handkerchief she wears tied to her neck and a pair of sunglasses that she uses to keep her hair off her face. Personality Ella is outwardly reserved and quiet. She’s shy around people and avoids over socialising. She has attachment issues just like most orphans. As a self defense mechanism to help her cope with her responsibility in her parents’ death; she withdrew herself from the world and developed a very sociopathic personality, using people for her own gain over the course of time. She has no qualms about hurting people and has repressed any empathy she ever felt. When not acting like a “well-adjusted” person, she’s VERY temperamental and gets angry with little provocation. She can be sadistic at times and enjoys the look on someone's face when they're suffering Likes Suffering of others Torture Mochi with red bean filling Puppies Dislikes Sappy things Happy families Childish people History Ella was orphaned at the age of seven along with her fraternal twin brother Tyler when their family was in a car accident while on vacation in Europe. The two children sat together in the back seat of the vehicle while their father drove and their mother sat in the passenger’s seat. A small argument started between the children, not an uncommon occurrence, but when their father intervened, Ella threw the bottle of water she had at him. The bottle bounced off and got lodged behind the brake pedal and the father couldn't stop the car from careening off the small road down into a ravine. Her older brother, albeit only by a few seconds, was ejected from the vehicle on impact and swept away in the current of a river flowing in the ravine and she remained at the scene, buckled in the wreckage with her dead parents, upside down watching their blood pool beneath her until the authorities called by a witness showed up in time to pull her out before the car exploded. Unable to find any information on the girl, authorities placed her into foster care where she lived through some… less than nice families. At the age of 13, when living with one particular foster father who came “home” one night and, reeking of alcohol, began to beat the poor girl when she refused to pleasure him, much worse than usual. She lied on the ground after being thrown against a wall and as she watched her blood pool in front of her, while her foster mother tried to stop the man, her fullbring awoke and everything went black. When she came to, the man and his wife were gone and nothing remained of them asides from their gore, strewn about the room in a haphazard fashion. She took whatever money she could find and the unlicensed .44 that was hidden in the house safe, packed her clothing and fled the house, the city and soon the country. She roamed central Europe and ended up coming across a group of Fullbringers who she joined and honed her abilities. Powers and Abilities Fullbring: Blood is Thicker Than Water Ella's fullbring allows her to manipulate the shadow cast by any object that comes into contact with her blood. The shadow takes the form of whatever she wills it to and has properties similar to steel when solidified. When the item is no longer being manipulated, it sublimates into a black smoke the dissipates over time. For an object's shadow to fall under her control, it takes little more than a drop of her blood to land on the object's surface. Ella can use the shadow of any object that that her blood touches to create various items out of them. In combat, this will most often be used to make bladed weaponry or shields. Ella manipulates a shadow under her dominion into the form of black wings the sit upon her back. Other than allowing for true flight, the wings can defend against most physical attacks. As an added bonus, the wings can be used as shadows for Ella's first ability. On the downside, if these wings are kept up for more than 3 turns, Ella will begin to experience intense reiatsu drain. ABILITY EXISTS FOR STORY REASONS ONLY. IT IS INCREDIBLY OP AND I KNOW THAT This ability is granted to Ella via the use of REDACTED It allows her to negate any attribute of an object within a spherical area whose radius is defined by her blood. As a result, she has nigh omnipotence in delimited area when this ability is active. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution